


Average Friday Night

by MonochromeMog



Series: Warrior of Light Adventures! [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute lesbians, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Misija is a student, Modern AU, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), WoL is a barista, they’re girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: I got WoL/Misija brain worms. Let’s write about that.Modern AU, WoL is a barista and lives with her girlfriend Misija who is an Uni student. This is an average Friday night for them.
Relationships: Misija Votyasch/Warrior of Light
Series: Warrior of Light Adventures! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788994
Kudos: 2





	Average Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY I HAVEN’T WRITTEN IN AGES 
> 
> it’s alsoooo *checks watch* 3 AM and I just finished this. Apologises for any mistakes or OOC ness that might happen. I’m gonna be honest, I love Misija but I don’t know how to write her exactly. It shall be a learning experience. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

A sigh escaped Mog as she stepped into her shared apartment, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. Shutting her eyes, she tried to fend off the headache that persisted. Mog is an owner of a coffee shop in the Gridanian district of Eorzea city. It was quite popular, not that Mog minded - more money was good, as she wanted to move into a bigger house with her girlfriend of 4 years - but on days such as these, she wished it wasn’t as popular. 

It seemed to be even more busy during rainy days. Which Mog found odd - kind of like that one game she likes, she thought with a smile. Unfortunately, during rainy days, some employees choose to not show up to work. Sometimes, they’ll let her know beforehand, other days, like today, they’ll call last minute. Many times she considered firing them, but couldn’t bring herself to. They were students after all, and needed the experience. Her friends, Emilia, Hana and Zealous were co owners and also worked often in the shop, however, they were University students, unlike Mog, so there were times they were unavailable to work. 

Today was one such day. She handled a nine hour shift with no breaks, when she was supposed to go home earlier than that. An employee did arrive eventually, but Mog didn’t want to leave him to close up shop by himself. He’s a good kid, Mog thought, straightening up and untying her apron. He was the only one who actually took his job seriously. 

“Are you just going to guard the door, Mog?” 

The familiar voice startled the Elezen slightly, but she smiled at the lone figure on the sofa. The Roegadyn was reading a book, most likely about Bozjan history, the light from the small lamp illuminating her in warm colors. One leg crossed over the other and her head resting on her hand, she looked over to her girlfriend, a smirk ghosting her lips, until she saw the tiredness that weighed her down. 

Yet, Mog seemed to perk up at the sight of Misija. Throwing her apron on the coat rack carelessly, Mog took off her shoes and made to sit on the sofa. Misija raised her arm, inviting her to lean against her. Mog happily took up her offer, snuggling up to her girlfriend with content. 

“Hard day at work? I got worried when you called saying that you were staying until 5.” 

Misija closed her book, turning her face into Mog’s hair. “Kind of. Only one kid showed up today. Alphinaud, you know him right?” A nod. “I didn’t feel right leaving him by himself, so I told him to go home and I’ll close up.” Her eyes fluttered closed, feeling the comforting warmth of Misija’s body. She took her hand, entangling their fingers, tracing random patterns on Misija’s hand. 

“You should fire those kids. They’re taking advantage of your kindness.” 

“I know.” She paused. “How were your classes?”

“Fine. They’re talking about a field trip soon to go to a museum where relics of Old Bozja are said to remain.”

“You’re really passionate about Bozja. I think you would make a really good scholar.” 

Misija didn’t reply to that, simply pressed a kiss on the crown of Mog’s head gently. They stayed like that for a while, chatting about Misija’s classes, the annoying customers, the shitty weather, about anything that took their fancy, until Misija’s stomach rumbled, demanding attention. 

“Ah, it is late, isn’t it? We should do dinner.” Mog sat up slowly, looking to Misija with fondness. Misija nodded, smirking back. They stood together, hands still connected, and walked to the small kitchenette. Their hands parted, Mog going to the fridge and Misija to the cupboards. After a couple of moments of them both scanning the contents of the cupboards, of which there were none because it was Friday and they still haven’t done their shopping, they looked to each other with a knowing stare. 

“Wanna order take out?” 

“Sure.” 

Satisfied, Mog turned to the radio, turning it on. Misija was over at the table, ordering the food through an app. “Doman okay?” She asked, glancing up. Mog gave an affirmative, “hm-mm,” and Misija input their order. They do this every Friday, even though they know they have no food on Friday due to work and university, they still play along like they do, always knowing it will end in take out. Not that Misija minded, Mog needed a break, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t tired as well. 

Mog finished fiddling with the radio, smiling when a certain song came on. “Ah! This is my favourite.” Regaining some sort of lost vigour, Mog glided over to Misija, taking her hands in hers. “You sap.” Misija teased with a smile, standing when Mog pulled on her hands. Pressed close, Misija placed her hands on Mog’s hips, and Mog rested her arms on Misija’s shoulders. Swaying to the music, the tired barista rested her head against the others, smiling slightly. 

“We should do something tomorrow.” 

Misija quirked a brow, pulling the magenta haired Elezen closer. “I suppose we are both free, aren’t we?” 

“Yep. Maybe we should... go to the Ishgardian district for shopping?”

Misija made a face of disgust. “Nope.”

Mog let out a soft laugh. “Okay okay. How about...” she paused, thinking. “Limsa Lominsa? We could go fishing.”

Misija still wasn’t into the idea. “Can’t we stay home and watch movies?” 

“A bit of a recluse, aren’t you?” Mog bumped her head against Misija’s softly, grinning with delight. “But, I like that idea. Hot chocolate, blankets...”

“Cuddles, popcorn, food...” 

“Ah, how about we do shopping tomorrow and get the stuff we need for this marathon?” 

Misija nodded once more. “Yes. It shouldn’t take us too long to shop.” 

“As long as you don’t get distracted in the book aisle... again.” Misija scowled, before smirking teasingly. Pulling her girlfriend closer and watching with amusement as she grew flustered. Their faces inches a part, Misija placed a kiss on her nose. 

Mog’s face scrunched up, pouting and pointing to her lips. “Come onnn, don’t be a tease.” Misija seemed to consider this, acting as though it was a hard decision that needed mulling over, though obviously was overplaying the part of a tease.

“Hmmm, maybe you don’t deserve one-“

Misija was cut off as Mog pulled her head down towards her, smiling as their lips connected in a heated moment of passion. Though her face was red, Mog was feeling a smug sense of satisfaction at throwing Misija off guard. But it wasn’t long before Misija overcame her shock, and returned the kiss in equal measure. 

Soon, they broke for air, lips still so close they could feel each other’s breath. “I love you.” Mog confessed, feeling the heat in her face spread to her neck. Misija smiled softly, booping their noses together. “I love you too.” 

Suddenly, their moment of quiet and adoration was shattered by a sharp knock at the door. They both jumped, then laughed at each other. “I’ll set the table.” Mog broke away from Misija, giving her hands one final squeeze before the other left to answer the door. 

When left alone, Mog grinned like a love drunk fool, clutching her hands to her chest, resisting the urge to let out a little noise of happiness. Misija was amazing - Mog loved her a lot, and it was difficult for her to put into words how much she really adored her. Misija was... sunshine, a jewel, an oasis in a desert - someone Mog could ill afford to lose. 

Caught up in her musings, Mog started when hands wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. “I thought you were setting up the table?”

Misija’s hot breath ghosted her ear. She shuddered, turning to face the other woman with an embarrassed smile. “Ah, sorry. I was... caught up in my own world.” She explained, giving Misija a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I would love to see what’s in your head. It seems... interesting.”

“Honestly? You would be soo embarrassed by how much I gush about you.”

“Please.” A sudden pinch to her rear cause Mog to startle, sticking her tongue out at Misija who had a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

The rest of the night was uneventful. They laid on the sofa after dinner, watching T.V with half interest. Mog’s head was in Misija’s lap, and they were holding each other’s hand. Mog looked up to Misija, seeing the sharp curve of her jaw, her intense eyes focused on the TV. She was breathtaking. How did Mog ever end up with someone like her? 

Tiredness washing over her again, Mog’s eyes fluttered closed, smiling. She whispered, “I love you, Misija.” 

Misija looked down to see Mog asleep, a peaceful smile on her face and face smoothed. Resting a hand on her cheek, a smile ghosted her lips. Misija’s blue eyes traced the details of Mog’s face - the shape of her eyes, her lips that were still pink from lipstick and her pointed ears that seemed to wiggle slightly when she was happy. She was beautiful, and each day Misija wondered what she had done deserve someone like Mog. 

“I love you too, Mog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my shameless fluff. Hope you enjoyed the two sappy gays. :)


End file.
